30 May 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-05-30 ; Comments *Peel had received a phone call from "Big Bob" for whom he used to gig at the Nag's Head pub in Woolaston in Northamptonshire. Now retired, Bob is holding a reunion disco at the British Rail Club, Broad Green, Wellingborough a week on Friday (8th June). *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to see Ash play at Maida Vale on 06 June 2001. The question is to make an anagram from the name 'Ash'. *Peel mentions that in the early days of Channel 4, he and producer John Walters were offered a weekly music programme, similar in nature to the radio show. This wasn't pursued, because rather than being allowed to play what they wanted, Peel felt that they would have become "impossibly compromised" by the nature of the business into featuring bands they didn't want. *A listener asks if the programme can get Sonic Youth in to do a session when the band visits London in June. Peel's blunt reply is no: "The last time that we tried to book them to do a session when they came over here, their record company decided that it was the Lamacq programme or nothing. And it turned out to be nothing actually, because I don't think they did anything for Lammo... You get so fed up with big record company stuff like that. And we get it all the time, you know, so we just don't bother. Life is too short." Sessions *Lift To Experience #2, recorded 15th April 2001. Tracklisting *Greens Keepers: Bang In Your Face (12" EP - What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?) Classic *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing) (LP - Duke Ellington's Greatest) His Master's Voice *Locust: Alas Here come the hypochondriacs to wait with you in the lobby (EP - 7") Gold Standard Laboratories *Lift To Experience: Just As Was Told (Peel session) *Luciano: Long Story (7") Black Scorpio *Ronnie Ronalde: Song of the Mountains (LP - EMI Presents The Magic Of...) EMI *Detroit Cobras: Cry On (LP - Life, Love & Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry :JP: "Well that's one record that's going to be on the car CD player when we drive down to Barcelona in a week or so's time." *Bolz Bolz: Scandal Coming Daily (LP - Human Race) Long Haul *Icarus Line: Enemies In High Places (LP - Mono) Crank *Me Enveneno De Azules: Iluvia En Mis Zapatos (EP - Vidas Paralelas) Elefant *Lift To Experience: Falling From Cloud 9 (Peel session) *To Rococo Rot & I Sound: The Trance Of Travel (LP - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) Cityslang *White Stripes: Fell In Love With A Girl (LP - White Blood Cells) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Billy Cotton & His Band With Vocal Chorus: Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant Major (Pig's Big 78) *Stakka & Skynet: Altitude (LP - Clockwork) Underfire *Sam Lightnin' Hopkins: Walkin' Blues (2xCD - Fishing Clothes) Westside *Lift To Experience: The Ground So Soft (Peel session) *Bushman: "Title Erased" (7") Penthouse Title has been scrubbed out with a marker pen, but it's likely to be 'Where Is Your Clothes' 7" judging by the lyrics. *Tim Buckley: It Happens Every Time (2xCD - Morning Glory) Elektra *Belle & Sebastian: Take Your Carriage Clock & Shove It (EP - Sing Jonathan David) Jeepster *Sparklehorse & PJ Harvey: Eyepennies (LP - It's A Wonderful Life) Capitol :JP: "Would we have played it if Polly hadn't been on it? To be honest? I think we might not." *Inigo Kennedy: Cascadence (EP - Elevation Seven) Molecular :JP: "I was just thinking that on our website we ought to put a list of the bands whose record companies have said they'll do Lamacq's programme but not this one. There have been four or five haven't there? Would that a mistake to do that?" *Lift To Experience: With The World Behind (Peel session) *Lee Perry: Perry In Dub (10") Jamaican File ;Name * John Peel 30-05-01.mp3 ;Length * 2:01:18 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) *https://www.mediafire.com/?64lpqlsdx9b4er9 ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions